


Emotionally Constipated

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry!Stiles, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguments and Fights, Cute, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, EmotionallyConspitated!Derek, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Sterek is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek tries to tell Stiles how sorry he is in his own emotionally constipated way:</p><p>Derek stays silent, looking down at his feet sadly. He isn’t sure how to respond. There’s a long silence between until Stiles finally breaks it.</p><p>“I just don’t know what to do.” His voice cracks, not making any eye contact with him whatsoever. “…I just don’t know if this is even worth it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Constipated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart (not mine) I saw on tumblr:  
> http://hoax1918.tumblr.com/post/50930582220/im-sorry-that-it-took-so-long-kid-derek
> 
> Special Thanks: To my older sister Liz for giving me a good plot. I did the horrible writing. lol

“Where the hell have you been?” Stiles asks right as Derek walks into their apartment. Stiles doesn’t even care what his excuse is this time. “You know my dad won’t let us live together if we don’t do this stupid fucking dinner every two weeks!”

“Bonding with pack is important,” Derek says. “You know that.”

“You bond with them every fucking night!” Stiles snaps at him. “And bonding with me and my father isn’t a priority?”

Derek stays silent, looking down at his feet sadly. He isn’t sure how to respond. There’s a long silence between until Stiles finally breaks it.

“I just don’t know what to do.” His voice cracks, not making any eye contact with him whatsoever. “…I just don’t know if this is even worth it.”

Derek catches a glimmer of tears in his eyes before he goes to their bedroom and closes the door behind him.

If only Derek could figure out a way to express how sorry he is. Stiles is his pack, his family and his mate. If Sheriff Stilinski was family to Stiles then that would make him part of his pack too, it would make him family. Derek had just been too stupid to realize it before. Stiles is the greatest thing to ever happen to him, he is the other half of his soul that nobody else in the whole world could ever fill – the completion to his heart. If he isn’t able to tell him with words, then he'd have to find another way to tell him how sorry he is, how much he cares about him and how much he loves him.

A few hours later...

Stiles tries to watch a movie to get his mind of things, but he can barely focus on it. He turns off the television, lies flat on his back, stares up the ceiling and thinks about how pissed he is at Derek. How stupid the alpha can be sometimes.

He curls up in his nearby blankets and pillows, burying his face into them. Derek’s scent is all over them, that sweet pine tree earthy aroma Stiles could never get enough off. It was times like these the smell seemed to comfort him. It is tons better when Derek is actually present though. He’d wrap his firm arms around him, holding Stiles close to his chest. He’d even let Stiles cry into his leather jacket as much as he needed to, Derek would comfort him telling him everything would be okay. Eventually Stiles would fall into a deep sleep, dreaming happily about his mate and their pack.

Stiles stirs awake when he hears the apartment door open and close. He’s disappointed when he doesn’t find Derek lying there with him, snuggling him from behind, and burying his face into the crook of his neck like the wolf did every night.

A little less upset than earlier, Stiles climbs out of bed and goes out to see what’s happening. He finds Derek there, slipping off his gym shoes.

“Derek?” Stiles says. “Where did you go?” He had no idea Derek had been out.

“Uh, nowhere…” Derek looks down at his feet as if embarrassed. This is a stupid idea. Derek thinks to himself.

“What do ya got there?” Stiles points at Derek’s arms hidden behind his back.

“Nothing,” Derek replies immediately, clearing his throat. He shuffles a bit backwards as Stiles steps closer, trying to sneak a peek.

“Derek…what did you do this time?” Stiles asks suspiciously.

Derek reluctantly pulls out a bouquet of pretty purple flowers from behind him.

“…Uh…” Derek manages to make out, he looks down at the floor, ashamed. “The lady said purple hyacinth mean regret…and what I’m trying to say is…I’m…sorry.”

Stiles stares at the flowers for a long moment, a smirk blossoming across his face.

“Okay…come here.” Stiles kisses Derek and they embrace each other for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
